The Sombra Returns Saga: Book 2: Light And Darkness Are Eternal
by Hamon 240
Summary: In this next installment, as Loyalspirit delves into the Quadra Wield Technique so he may wield four keyblades at once, Starseeker and the others stage a rescue mission in hopes to save Twilight, Rarity, Luna, and Cadence. And of course after losing his heart and becoming a Nobody, Honest Truth is still waiting for his opportunity to kill King Sombra
1. Chapter 1

1The Quadra Wield Technique

The Rescue Mission Begins

by Hamon240

"So, now that I have mastered all the forms, what is left for me to learn?" Loyalspirit asked.

"Well, we are in the last four months of your training." Aeris answered. "It's time for me to experiment. You can summon every keyblade, even the Ultima Weapon. And each form allows you to use two keyblades at once. Except Wisdom, which allows you to shoot magic from the Keyblade."

"What's your point?" Loyalspirit asked.

"I want to see you summon _four _keys at one time." Aeris said. "It's called the Quadra Wield Technique."

"The Quadra Wield Technique?" Loyalspirit said in bewilderment.

"Yes, and I fear that it may be your only hope to beat Sombra." Aeris commented. "While in Final Form, it allows you to use four keyblades at one time." She continued her explanation

"Well, lets get started." Loyalspirit said as he engaged his Final Form.

"So? After all this time, and you found out Celestria is your mother." Rainbow Dash said. "Humph, if you ask me . . . she's so affectionate to over compensate that she ditched you."

"She didn't ditch me!" Starseeker yelled. "She had to give me up. It was for the good of the world."

"If you ask me that's a load of . . ." But Rainbow was cut off by The Major.

"Rainbow Dash, High Commander, it's time for us to discuss the mission." The Major called.

"Ok." Celestria called. "We are here to discuss the mission to rescue Twilight, Luna, Rarity, and Cadence from their crystal prisons."

"Badcop and Goodcop will fly in with the Section 9 helicopter." Short Temper started. "Then my brother and I will distract the Changelings at the Crystal Empire's entrance. The Major, will take Willingheart and Scootaloo to try to get in the front entrance of the castle, their target is to find Luna."

"Next." Starseeker continued. "Rainbow Dash and I will go in the back and try to find Twilight. Then, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy will go with Celestria to find Cadence."

"Any questions?" Badcop asked. "No? Then get off your lazy flanks and get into the darn helicopter!"

"Humph, facing certain death and he still finds time to be pushy." Goodcop sighed.

"They are coming your way." Sombra said to Chrysalis.

"I can feel them." She replied. "Thank you. But would you kindly . . . get, out, of, my, HEAD!"

"As you wish." Sombra replied. "But remember to send the Honest one to me if he shows up."

"Of course my King." Chrysalis said.

Just then Chrysalis could heart the sound of gun fire outside as Badcop got within range. After dropping off the individual teams, he and Goodcop flew back to a safe distance. 'It's all yours Major." Badcop said with a salute.

"Copy that." she called back. "Willingheart, Scootaloo, lets go!"

"Coming Major!" Scootaloo said pulling out her staff."

"Move out." Willingheart remarked as he pulled down his goggles and whipped out his spear.

"Alright, Princess Luna should be down these stairs." The Major said as she loaded her trademark submachine gun.

"Hmm, so everyone is at the Crystal Empire?" Honest Truth said as he focused his power and envisioned what was going on. "I could help them, or, I could continue my training . . . I'll decide what to do over lunch today." Honest Truth walked down to a stream and drank some water. As he did, he looked into it to see his reflection. "No wonder Starseeker is worried about me. What am I saying? I'm a Nobody now, no heart, no worries." Honest thought. "But I'd like to know why I lost my heart in the first place."

"Well son." Settled Score's spirit said. "You gave into the darkness and let it corrupt you. Your body then rejected your heart so you could focus on nothing but your revenge. That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Humph, I don't see why you're so upset, I'm doing this for you." Honest Truth sneered.

"Humph, but you're doing it the wrong way." Settled Score replied.

Starseeker unstrapped the normal Buster Sword from his back, disassembled the Fusion Buster Sword, and sheathed all but the largest one of the six swords. "This is impossible to keep these darn things away for long!" He exclaimed.

"Hmhm, well lets do our best!" Rainbow remarked as she kicked a Changeling to the side. "Now where is that smart-alec Twilight?"

"Seriously Dash?" Star asked. "I mean wasn't that harsh since she's not here?"

"How many times have you wanted to say it to her face yourself, but didn't because it was the right thing to do?" Rainbow replied.

"Touche . . ." Star mumbled. "Let's keep checking the walls."

"Hmmm. . ." as Loyalspirit meditated in his Final Form state, the Kingdom Key, Oblivion, Oathkeeper, and the Ultima Weapon circled him.

"So, these are the keys you choose to wield . . ." Aeris remarked as she watched him. "It seems you want to get the most power from your form, and magic. As well as add to the number of blows you can land at one time."

"Humph, it's not that. . . these are the keys are the one that are most comfortable to me." Loyalspirit replied.

"I see." Aeris commented. "Humph, may they serve you well."


	2. Chapter 2

1Sinister Shadows; Advent of The One-Winged Alicorn

End of The Changeling Queen

by Hamon240

"The target has been acquired." The Major called to Starseeker. "Luna is in our position. She seems to be out of it due to being inside the crystal, but she's alive." "Good work Major, head to the escape route." Starseeker replied and shut off his radio. "Hey Dashie did you find Twilight yet?" "Yea, here she is." Rainbow said as she pointed to the wall. "Good work." Star said as he pulled out the Buster Sword. "Now stand back asa I bust her out." He slammed the flat side of the large blade into the crystal wall and Twilight's body slumped out. "Yea, she has a pulse." Dash commented as she placed her hoof on Twilight's neck. But then, several Changelings appeared, blocking their escape route. "Man. They just don't know when to quit." Star sighed, and whipped out the largest of the six swords that made up the Fusion Buster Sword, and put the normal Buster Sword away. "Limit 1a: Braver!" Star yelled as he brought the sword down on the changeling's head. "FIRAGA!" Dash said and used the artificial fire magic to plow down many enemies. "Here Dash let me help." Twilight called as she got up. "Holy!" As Twilight said the name of the powerful alicorn spell, the changelings in the room disappeared. "Hmhmhm. A valiant effort, but I know that if I take you three out the whole operation will fall apart." Chrysalis cackled. "Try me!" Star replied as he put the Fusion Buster Sword together.

Meanwhile, Loyalspirit was still in mediation, and the same four keyblades continued their orbit around him. "Why do I have to do this?" Loyalspirit asked. "The Quadra Wield can only be learned by mediating for four months while focusing on the four keyblades you will want to summon while using the technique." Aeris answered. "This may be why many keyblade masters have disregarded this battle strategy." "Humph, but I won't give it up, I will master it and bring peace and harmony back to Equestria." Loyalspirit commented. "As well as get Honest Truth's heart back." "Humph, you've got good intentions . . . but you're a fool. There is no why Honest Truth can take his heart back from you. It will never go back to him, which is why it hid inside of you." Aeris said in a very critical tone. "You need to grow up and learn the way of the world." "If growing up means what you say . . . I'll be a fool forever, if that's what it will take to get Honest Truth his heart back." Loyalspirit said firmly. "Hmm, at least his intentions will never be fogged by doubt." Aeris thought.

"Starseeker, Rainbow Dash, everyone has met their goals for the mission, where are you two, and have you found Twilight yet?" The Major called on the radio, but she got nothing but static in return. "They'll be ok." Scootaloo told The Major. "They're the ponies who gave me a chance to have a family, and I know that they'll be ok." "Hmm, Badcop, don't fly off yet. Circle the Crystal Castle, and wait." The Major said after a while. "So you thought you could defeat me?" Chrysalis sneered as she stepped on Star's chest. He groaned and dropped the Fusion Buster Sword to the ground. "Starseeker!" Rainbow Dash called. "Twilight, we have to do something!" "Right, you distract her and I'll get Star out of here!" Twilight commanded. "Excuse me, I think those roles should be reversed." Dash said with a disgusted tone. "After all, Starseeker is my husband." "Yes, but I'm not just your friend, I'm also your princess so you must do what I say!" Twilight yelled. "But Starseeker is Princess Celestria's son, so we're on equal ground!" Dash yelled, spilling Starseeker's secret. "He's what?" Chrysalis asked as she increased the pressure on Star's chest. "That means Celestria will do anything to make sure you aren't harmed." "Humph, not really, she already put me up for adoption once in my life for what she thought would save the world." As he said it, he found the strength to push Chrysalis off him. Starseeker picked up the Fusion Buster Sword and got into his battle stance. "Now get up!" he yelled. "You know I am a changeling, which means I can change my shape and voice to match anyone I choose." Chrysalis said. "Your point?" Star asked. "I also retain their abilities and memories . . . So how about a blast from the past Starseeker?" Chrysalis answered. Soon, she only had one-wing, she wore a black coat with silver shoulder pads, and had a long silver mane, and had the figure of a male alicorn. Starseeker jumped ather with the Fusion Buster Sword, but as he brought it down, the alicorn that used to be Chrysalis put it's hooves up and a katana with a blade at least 6 feet long appeared to block the attack. It then looked up at Starseeker. Star then knew it was no mistake. It was One-Wing. "Good to see you, Starseeker." One-Wing said.

"I feel a strange and evil presence." Loyalspirit said to Aeris. "I know. Chrysalis has used her powers to resurrect One-Wing." Aeris answered. "I just hope he'll be ok."

"What do you want?" Star called to One-Wing. "What I want is to use this planet as my vessel to surf the cosmos, then I shall find a new planet and create a shining future, just as my Mother did long ago." One-Wing replied. As their swords clanked, the intensity of the battle grew. "My, where did this power come from?" One-Wing asked Starseeker. "I'm not about to tell you!" Star replied. One-Wing then kicked Star into the wall and stabbed his masamune into his shoulder. "Tell me what you cherish most, give the pleasure of taking it away. I never did get to find out in our last battle." One-Wing commented. Star groaned then checked to make sure Rainbow Dash and Twilight weren't too close to him, when he confirmed their whereabouts he yelled. "Dash, Twilight! Fly up to the helicopter! I'll be there shortly!" "Alright." Dash yelled back. "Come on Twi, lets go." "Right." Twilight replied. As they flew she asked Dash. "What you said about Starseeker being Celestria's son, is it true?" "I walked in to her room when Star was talking to her, heard him call her mother, then of course I was told the whole story." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Still stuck on that line, eh?" Star asked One-Wing. "Well, I'll tell you again. There isn't a thing I don't cherish!" with this Starseeker punched One-Wing into the air, as he flew up to where One-Wing stopped, Star began to glow gold and started to swing the Fusion Buster Sword over his head. "May be this will lock it in! Limit 4b: Omni-Slash, Version 5!" he announced as five of the swords circled One-Wing. He quickly dashed form side to side, slashing One-Wing and then reassembling the Fusion Buster Sword on each pass. Finally, when he had all six swords combined into their original form he brought down the Fusion Buster Sword and the normal Buster Sword onto One-Wing and crashed him into the ground. "Now, this time, stay in my memory." Starseeker said. "I told you, I will _never _be a memory." One-Wing said as his essence disappeared and Chrysalis returned to normal.

"Darn you! I-I was supposed to win! That One-Winged liar said if I transformed into him completely I'd be unstoppable!" Chrysalis yelled. "That's because he would have taken your body like a parasite and soon you would've been gone and he would be the one standing before me now." Starseeker said. "Now tell me all you know about Sombra." But before Chrysalis could respond, Honest Truth jumped down from nowhere and stabbed Chrysalis in the chest. "Honest Truth! What did you do that for!?" Starseeker yelled. " Humph, you wouldn't have gotten anything out of her, so I saved you the time and killed her now." Honest replied as he left.

"Honest Truth has become so cold." Loyalspirit said. "Yes, but do you think you can still bring back the warmth?" Aeris asked. "Yes, Aeris. Of course I do." Loyalspirit said and continued his meditation. "Humph, and if I don't I'll die tryng."


	3. Chapter 3

1Four Months to Train

The Light, The Darkness, and The Nothings

by Hamon240

Starseeker watched as Chrysalis' body dissolved away much like One-Wing's had. He then looked around, he saw no reason that he and the others couldn't stay there in the Crystal Empire. "Badcop, land the copter so you can let everyone off." He called on the radio. "Yes, sir." Badcop responded as he lowered the helicopter down on the grass. "We're staying here, is that ok mother?" Starseeker said to Celestria. "Of course, it would show our position in this fight." Celestria answered. "But Star, didn't you say you wanted to keep your identity as my son a secret?" "Well, lets say, some secrets are better not being secrets at all." Star answered. "My NOW, it seems we're all going to be royalty at this rate!" Rarity commented. "Humph, yea." Starseeker said with closed eyes. "Don't count on it."

"Humph." Honest Truth sighed. "There are three eternal forces in this world of ours. The Light, The Darkness, and The Nothings." "Oh, what makes you say that, son?" Applejack's spirit asked him. "Well, lets put it this way. The Keyblade Wielder would be the Light, Sombra is The Darkness, and A Nobody, like me, would be a Nothing." Honest Truth answered. "No heart doesn't make you a Nobody, just _heartless_!" Applejack laughed. "Lets leave the _Kingdom Hearts _material to Loyalspirit." Honest Truth sighed. "Now if you excuse me, I have to continue my training." "Well, Nobody or not. That son of mine can only focus on one thing at a time." Aj mumbled. "But why'd it have to be hate?"

"Badcop, go back to the old base and pick up Generous Soul and Kindheart." Starseeker called out before Badcop tried to get out of the helicopter's seat. "Do I look like a delivery boy?" Badcop mumbled as he took back off. "Well, lets get established in our new territory, I guess." Starseeker said. But as he did Changelings started to run rampantly all over the place. "What the heck is going on?" Starseeker asked. "They're like ants or bees. Without a queen they cannot function properly." Celestria answered. "Well, crap." Star cursed as he pulled the Buster Sword out. "I guess we gotta get our hooves dirty after all." "I've got your back!" Willingheart said as he pulled out his spear. "Humph, do not waste your time." Sombra called and raised his hoof in the air. As he did it, the Changelings regained order and rushed toward him. "They answer to me now. You may have reclaimed the Crystal Empire, but Equestria is a large kingdom and one little territory will make little difference." "We will see." Celestria replied.

"The Kingdom Key, the most basic Keyblade. Ever master can use this key. Oathkeeper, the Keyblade that taps into your hidden power and increases the time you remain in a Drive Form. Oblivion, usually seen with Oathkeeper. Adds to the number of blows you land in your combos. And the Ultima Weapon, the most powerful of all Keyblades, with it your power is at max and your magic energy regenerates quicker." Aeris went on and on about the abilities of the four Keyblades Loyalspirit had chosen for the Quadra Wield Technique. "Yes I know what they do." Loyalspirit said. "What does it have to do with my meditation?" "Nothing." Aeris replied. "But this does, as you meditate, think of what I am about to say. Three forces, Light, Darkness, and Nothingness. All three are eternal, and all three are senses that everypony feels." "Ok, now. You just sound like Xemnas from _Kingdom Hearts II_." Loyal said. "Well, he may have been evil, but what he said was true." Aeris replied.

"So, now what to do with you ponies?" Sombra inquired. "I know, I'll give you time to train your abilities. Four months is all you get though. No more, no less." And with this Sombra disappeared into the shadows. "Loyalspirit, we need you!" Starseeker yelled as he dropped to his knees. "Where are you son?! We need you and your new abilities with the Keyblade! And you Honest Truth, get over yourself and forget about revenge!" Celestria walked over and placed her hoof on her son's shoulder. Starseeker stared at her as he cried. "I want him back . . . Isn't he strong enough yet?" Star asked his mother. "He will be my child. Loyalspirit is learning one last technique to insure he has the power to defeat Sombra and restore Honest Truth's heart." Celestria replied. "And believe me he will. After all, he takes after his father." "Humph, mother know best I guess." Starseeker said. "Unless her name is Jenova!" Luna remarked. "Haha, very funny . . ." Starseeker replied.

"My father is calling to me." Loyalspirit said. "Yes, but he'll nave to wait." Aeris replied. "You still need to wait four months before you can even think about using the Quadra Wield Technique." "Humph, I know . . ." Loyalspirit sighed. "Hmmm, I'm coming father. I promise you won't be sorry and that it will be worth the wait."


End file.
